Pokémon Battles
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: Want to see intense Pokémon battles? Want to know what it is like when Pokémon fight without commands from trainers? Read and let me know what you think. You can even request battles though no unfair pairings. (ex. Dragonite VS Skitty) In this fight, a hungry Ekans seeks out a meal and ends up at a lake filled with a family of Poliwags with their parents away. Dinner is served.
1. Sandslash VS Sableye

**Pokémon Battle:**

**Just something I'm doing to get me back into my writing. Been away in the military and haven't wrote a story for now.**

**So basically, what you will see in this Story are simply Pokémon battling, without trainers though, for the most part, and there won't be really a story line to it neither. It would be nice if you review, and you can even request battles. Battles between Pokémon or trainers, and I will try my best to get to it since I am busy with Military stuff also. So here goes the first battle.**

* * *

**Pokémon Battle 1:**

**Sandslash VS Sableye**

* * *

** Along the trail down the mountain, a single Sandslash, carrying a baby Sandshrew, limped its way not knowing exactly where it was going or what it was going to do once he found a place to rest. He has lived on that mountain since he was first hatched as a Sandshrew. It did not know the world away from the mountain. All that Sandslash did know, was that this land was the perfect place to raise its child and must do whatever it can to take it back from that fiend. That bastard who came out of nowhere and attacked everybody that lives on the mountain. It has to reclaim its home for the sake of his child.**

**At the foot of the mountain, dozens of Pokémon gathered. An old graveler, who acted as the elder and leader of the mountain Pokémon, rolled over to Sandslash. Sandslash could not believe what the elder to him, that they would look for another home. Why? Why would he suggest this if everything they would ever need is on the mountain and the surrounded woods. It was nonsense! Who says if they do leave that all of their troubles will go away? What if they don't find another home? Sandslash decided that it will stay here and fight the intruder. It tried to explain its decision with the other Pokémon, but all they did was turn their back, saying that it was impossible and that the intruder was way too strong for anyone to beat it.**

**At the break of dawn, just about everybody had left except for a few families. An injured Onix and its spouse, a Charmeleon and his little brother which was a charmander, and two Marowaks and their four children. Sandslash convinced all of them to stay, however, they were either hurt or two weak to fight. It was all up to Sandslash to win back their home. He left his baby in the care of Onix and his wife. He told them that by sunrise, if he hasn't return, to take care of his child.**

**He made his way up the rough terrain going back up the mountain. The land seemed to be more difficult now that a lot of trees were knocked over by the intruder's attacks. Not to mention that his left leg was injured by the intruder. He watched his step as he hiked, last thing he needs is an accidental injury before the fight. It took a little over an hour to finally get up the mountain. There it was, just sitting down on the opposite end of the cliff, looking at the view of the surrounding land. Sandslash noticed that Sableye's head was tilted down, giving off the impression that it was sleeping. This was his chance for a sneak attack. Sandslash slowly walked its way to the snoozing Pokémon and raised it's claws over Sableye's head. Its claws became surrounded by a dark aura. Sandslash came up with a reason why it easily defeated most Pokémon on the mountain. The reason was because normal attacks do not work on a ghost type Pokémon. But this attack is not normal. It is powered by a dark energy that his mother taught him when he first evolved. That was a long time ago and he thought he would never have to use it... until now. Sandslash attacked.**

**Sableye woke up before Sandslash made contact and rolled out of the way and got into a fighting stance. Sandslash cursed underneath his breath. Somehow, the intruder detected him. The two Pokémon faced each other. They small talked a little bit, most of it was Sandslash attempting to convince the gem eyed ghost to leave this mountain. The Sableye replied by charging up a shadow ball. There was no other way out of this except to defeat this intruder.**

**Sableye tossed the ball of dark energy at Sandslash. Sandslash quickly dug into the ground, barely getting out of the way of the attack. The spiked mouse had never seen an attack that fast before. If it wasn't for its digging experience that it gained in it's life, the attack would had made direct contact with him and probably toss him off of the mountain to his demise. **

**Sableye just stood still, awaiting for his opponent to rise up from beneath the ground. It knew that his challenger was already weakened from his invasion of the mountain. He treated this as nothing more than training. It took years to find a suitable home, and after he found out that this mountain was full of gemstones and raw materials to eat, he would not stop but claim this land as his home, and ONLY his home. The natural caves seems to be pretty dark; just the way it likes it. A few minutes passed until finally Sableye felt the ground beneath his feet ripple. It seems that the stupid mouse decided to come out from hiding. The ghost jumped out of the way just as his enemy came up.**

**Sandslash was disappointed. He thought that by waiting awhile that he would catch the intruder off guard, but failed. Sandslash came up with an idea. He knew that the Pokémon was good at dodging attacks; but if he was blinded, he would not see it coming. Sandslash dug its claws into the ground and began tossing sand at the intruder's eyes, attempting to cut off eyesight for just a few moments.**

**Sableye laughed to himself inside. This Pokémon's ignorance is amazing. It knew that the ground type mouse thought that his plan would really work, but it played along, pretending to rub his eyes in distress. Sableye sensed that the Sandslash was coming in to land attack. Even though the attack was fast, the gem eyed Pokémon had above average detection ability that his species were masters at. Sableye side stepped out of the way of his opponent's roll out attack and counter-attacked with a beam of multi-colored light at the defenseless Pokémon.**

**The beam made a direct hit on Sandslash's back just as it was unrolling itself. It was so powerful that it knocked him over. Sandslash got to his feet immediately, not wanting to allow the intruder to land a follow up attack. Once he got up, his vision was blurred. The half moon seemed much brighter than what it was seconds ago, but this was not going to stop him from getting his home back. Sableye's back was turned. Sandslash smiled at the fact that the Pokémon thought he won. Not allowing the moment to slip away, he jumped and attacked with another dark claw, but the attack just went through his opponent. The intruder faded away. Sandslash was dumbfounded. What type of move was this. Sableye appeared behind him. Not giving up the offensive, he attacked with another dark claw. Again, his claws went right through Sableye as it faded away and reappeared from the rear. Sandslash continued this over and over again, with the same effect every time. But he did not give up. He knew that his opponent cannot continue with this trick forever and that he would eventually make contact.**

**Sableye gave a huge grin as he watched the stupid mouse attacking nothing. That last attack was its special attack. Its trick up the sleeve. When it makes contact, it sends false signals to the brain. Sableye knew that the fight was over. Actually, it knew that the match was over once it started. The Pokémon around here really don't have much battling experience since the mountain was so peaceful; unlike all the places he has been in the past. Sableye slightly closed the distance with the confused Pokémon and charged up a huge shadow ball, and with its full might, tossed it at the mouse.**

**Sandslash knew that he almost got him. He could sense the fatigue in the intruder due to using the same move constantly. Unlike the ghost, he can do this all day. Then it happened, he finally landed an attack. Sableye fell to the ground. This was it, one more direct attack and he would win. He raised his claws as high as he can. Suddenly, his body began shaking and strong winds began hitting his body. He couldn't move but couldn't. His blurred vision was fading more and more, until all together, Sandslash was in complete darkness.**

**With his shiny gem eyes, Sableye looked down from the cliff, and watched his challenger fall to the foot of the mountain, and began laughing hysterically and the mouse's body splattered when it finally landed.**

**The morning sun came, and just like they promised, the group left with the sleeping Sandshrew laying on the snake-like body of Onix. They have lost their home forever, never to return. As for the child, it would be the worst for him. He lost his mother when she got into labor, and his father last night, trying to protect the only home he ever knew.**


	2. Latios VS Latias

**Pokémon Battle:**

**The next battle is from a request by MilleniaMaster**

* * *

**Pokémon Battle 2:**

**Latios VS Latias**

* * *

How can this have happened? Out of everything that could have occurred that time, the worst happened. We cared for one another. He protected me every chance that he could. He showed me all of the threats that this world has to offer, and did the best he can whenever I needed help. He was always there for me; but when the day came when he needed me the most, I wasn't there. Instead, I was playing tag with children. That night, when I called out to him, he did not answer. My telepathy wasn't reaching him for some odd reason. Days and nights passed and I had no form of contact with him. I almost given up hope until one day, I sensed his presence in a nearby town. I quickly made my way over there, but had to change into human form so that they don't try to catch me.

I made my way to the town's square where I finally got to him. He was in human form also, but what was he doing here in the first place?

"Brother!" I shouted, raising these limbs to give him something that the humans call a hug to show affection and love for one another. He ignored me. "Brother, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering me? Why aren't you look at me? I'm your sister!" That's when it happened. I felt something sinister inside of his soul that I thought was only found in humans, and naturally, I backed away like he taught me to do growing up.

We were surrounded by humans. I thought that was reason enough to stay in human form, but that wasn't the case for him. He transformed back to his regular form, and instantly, humans began to crowd around staring with wonders up at my brother. Some even began to take out their devices known as Poké balls that keeps other Pokémon inside for use of combat. I guess they might try to capture my brother.

Brother glared at the humans of the small town with a facial expression that I had never seen before. This feeling... it scares me. I felt my body begin to shake. No matter how much I tried, it did not stop. Around his left eye and torso, I saw recent scars. What could have happened to him while he was away? A small light appeared from in front of his body, and slowly grew.

Now, I began talking to him telepathically. _"Brother, what are you doing? Why are you charging up?"_ Even telepathy did not work. Why wasn't I getting through to him? That's when it hit me.

* * *

The screams of Latios was stomach turning. He was being injected with all sorts of stuff that only a human would know of. When he tried to resist, they whipped his chained body. They tortured him. The worst part was that he could not make any contact with his little sister. All that he was thinking about was how worried she must had been. He did not even know how long he has been down here for. Trapped, tormented... helpless.

"Years of trying to find your location around the world, we finally found you... Latios." It was a human speaking over the loud speaker that was attached to the far upper left corner of this Arceus forsaken room. "You have no power in this room Latios. Now you will either take the injections peacefully, or remain getting tortured until so. But either way, you will bend to my will!" The creature announced in a tone of disgust.

Three human so called 'doctors' came into the room with needles and attempted to inject him. "Don't worry, this will only sting slightly okay?" Latios squirmed continuously; not allowing the doctors to get a clear injection on him. One of them turned around and looked up at a camera that was inserted into the wall. "He is not going to allow us to do this easily sir."

Soon afterward, two more humans entered this hell hole. Instead of being equipped with more needles, they held long rods with the tip of the rods having an irregular design to it. The tips were tinted with a bright orange and had steam coming out from them representing that it was recently dipped in fire. The pressed the tips on his torso and face, creating the loudest screams of agony a Pokémon could ever have. Minutes of this, they stopped and left the room.

"Have you learned to not resist your fate yet?" The man over the loud speaker asked. "Try again doctors." The three doctors tried again. Latios squirmed again, refusing whatever these humans were trying to do to him. The same doctor stared into the camera with a look of annoyance. "If you don't want to listen, maybe your little sister would. Men, go and capture Latias. Her location has already been confirmed.

Latios' eyes widened. He could take this, but he would not allow his only family to go through what he has been. The eon Pokémon shouted. Even though the humans cannot understand Pokémon talk, the tone of it showed that he would allow the doctors to do whatever he wants to them. The annoyed doctor turned around.

"You have one more chance Latios. Allow them to do what they need to do, or your sister will get ten times more pain that you received here. Do I make myself clear?!" Latios closed his eyes as the doctors injected him.

* * *

I fell to my knees. All of the pain that he endured in that room, every memory, was passed down to me. Tears began to form and run down these puffy things on my face that are called cheeks as every detailed image, every distinct sound, replayed over and over again in my mind. My stomach began to swirl. The only reason why he allowed them to have their way with him was to protect me. Brother, what have they done to you?

Seconds passed and the ball of light grew massive. But his energy was different. Instead of the normal white energy tinted pink, the light was dark purple, given proof that all the good in his heart was replaced with hatred. I knew what he was going to do with that much energy. Apparently, so did the humans since a lot of them ran in fear. The few brave will have something to regret once they were in the afterlife.

He launched his attack. I did not have time to save the humans, so I had no other choice but to cast protect on myself. Around my barrier was what seemed to be like gallons of human blood. My stomach felt sick again. He is not my brother anymore. My brother would never had done this to any being, let alone human. Latios was always wary of their kind. A lot of them had evil in their heart, but a lot also had a purity. Maybe that was why Arceus never exterminated them.

"Brother, what are you doing? Stop! Your scaring me!" I shouted. Again, he did not answer! He started flying away, but I will not lose him again. I chased him, all the while trying to get at least one word out of him. Maybe that will help me get to him. "Brother, stop! I am your little sister, Latias!" He calm to an immediate halt, and I did the same following afterwards. I think he finally heard me. "What's wrong with you!" A bright red light covered his eyes. It scared me. This presence... its not right.

"Latias..." He finally spoke.

"Yes brother, it is I." I smiled, but it wasn't for long.

He quickly shot out a hyper beam, in which I protected myself with my barrier. What was happening? Why is he attacking me? Could it be what those humans put inside of him? He rammed into me, making me lose my concentration and falling to the ground. He attacked with another hyper beam. This time, I could not have protected myself. It was too soon for my barrier to recharge. The pain from my brother's attack was devastating, but I knew that he went through far much worse.

I now know that no matter what I say, he wasn't going to go back to the way it was. It was like those humans ripped out his soul entirely. I had no choice. Fighting back was my only option... "Sorry brother, but you give me no choice." My brother was strong, but in the berserk state that he was in, he was very vulnerable. I really wished that I did not have to do this, but if I don't, he might continue killing more humans and Pokémon. My brother always told me that this next move should only be used on those with extensive aggression. This is one of those times. I stared at him, and then I began sending waves of psychic energy. The waves entered his mind, and causing his brain to shut down. His jet-like body fell to the ground in a state of a temporary coma. Hopefully, that will give me some time to figure out what to do and make him the way he was before.

I stared at him and what he had become. A monster. A villain. A fiend. A murderer. Oh brother, I just want you back.


	3. Lucario VS Mienshao

**Pokémon Battle:**

**The next battle is from a request by GameingDude892**

* * *

**Pokémon Battle 3:**

**Lucario VS Mienshao**

* * *

Everybody was cheering as loud as they can be. "On the left side of the square," A Loudred yelled, "stands the jackal-like bipedal Lucario, master of aura. Lucario stretched out his arms, preparing for the fight he is about to partake in. Some cheered even louder, while others booed him. He didn't care. All that mattered was winning this tournament to earn the black belt. For years Lucario trained for this event. When he first entered a tournament similar to this, he lost in the first rounds against a Primape, although he was still a young Riolu back then. But now, this fight will determine who will be champion. Fighters from all over the land travels to this small village just to participate to be known as the best fighter in the world. In recent months, he earned the title, 'Master of Aura'; due to his accomplishment of defeating the previous master. His next opponent though, has many accomplishments also, and a rumor was spread that his opponent can even use aura also. Regardless, Lucario was confident that he would win. He trained to hard to lose now.

"And now, standing on the right side of the square, martial arts master from the western land, Mienshao!" Some booed, but the screams of those who cheered on Mienshao shook the surrounded land. Meinshao had heard stories of Lucario. Watching him in his previous fight with a Hitmontop, he could tell that the final rounds would be one of the toughest fights he may have ever had. That's a good thing though. The only reason why he would even enter a tournament like this was to find worthy opponents, which many were. Mienshao trained rigorously since he was a child. He accepted any challenge that was offered, whether or not he lost. For each lost, he just got stronger and smarter for the next one.

Loudred got in the middle of the square and spoke. "Alright you two. I want a clean fight. Nothing dirty will be tolerated. So no low blows. You two are the best and I respect that. So should both of you. So after the match, no matter who wins or loses, I want you two shake hands. You got it!" The two fighting type Pokémon nodded their heads. "Great, so without further delay, let the match begin!" Everyone cheered as the two finalists got into a fighting their individual fighting stances. Loudred jumped out of the square, not wanting to be in the middle of the fight.

Lucario and Mienshao stared into the eyes of another, trying to sense what the other would do first. Moments passed, and the crowd gazed upon the two. They both fought very difficult opponents before making it to where they are now. The black belt was just a finger tip away from possession. This is the last obstacle they must complete; and only one can win. Lucario took a huge leap to his opponent, attempting to make contact with a jump kick, but Mienshao jumped away from the jackal. When the martial artist landed, Lucario was already inches away. Lucario was fast, but was he faster than Mienshao. Lucario began using a combination of jabs and light kicks at his opponent continuously. Mienshao, with his elegant movements, dodged everyone of his attacks, with the exception of the last. Mienshao was able to tilt his head slightly to dodge the jackal's attack, but did not see that the fist had a linen of aura around it, increasing the range of the attack slightly, just enough to cause a scratch on the small head of Mienshao.

Mienshao, without any hesitation, grabbed blue Pokémon's arm and pulled him closer. With the other hand, thrust his palm into the ribs of Lucario, even sending a small shock wave across its body. The power of Mienshao's attack sent Lucario to his knees. Lucario never felt this much power coming from someone this slender before. It was evident that he has to give it all he had if he wants to win. Suddenly, a barrage of whip like pain came across him body at a fast, constant flow. Covering his face from the attacks, Lucario was able to peek that it was Mienshao using his fur as an attack at a fast motion.

Lucario spun around and swept his left leg, causing Mienshao to fall to the ground. He jumped back, creating distance between the two. The jackal then placed the back of his right hand on his left palm and then pointed his right palm at the Pokémon that was standing to his feet. A blue energy, that everyone knew was called aura, began circling around Lucario's body and forming a sphere on his palms. When he felt like he put enough energy to it, he shot out multiple spheres of aura energy at Mienshao.

This is the second time Mienshao has ever fought against someone that wields the power of aura in his life. The first being a Togekiss. But that was years ago when he was still learning the capabilities of aura. Mienshao ran from the attacks in a zig-zag like pattern, dodging his opponent's attacks on a whim. He was getting closer to Lucario each second. When he was close enough, Mienshao, from deep within his soul, called out his own aura and in a similar fashion, charged it into a sphere, and attempted to thrust it into Lucario, in which Lucario countered with the same tactic, allowing the two spheres to meet. The two spheres exploded at the point of contact, sending their wielders to the opposite side of the fighting square.

The two fighters stood up immediately, not allowing the other to get a chance to deal more damage. It was obvious that the finalists were heavily damaged by the previous attack by the way they limped as they stood up. At the same time, almost like mirroring each other, they jumped up high and kicked the other, doing nothing more than inflicting even more pain. They fell on their backs and slowly stood up. Not wanting to lose the final round. They both can taste victory on the tip of their tongues. Lucario and Mienshao began charging high amounts of aura energy onto their palms. Everyone knew that the match would be over soon. The match could go either way now. The two unleashed waves of aura spheres at the other, causing multiple small explosions to occur in between them, but still they continued the attacks.

They struggled. The winner now will be decided when one drains out his individual aura pool. Minutes had passed. Finally, it would be Mienshao to fall to his knees, exhausted from using up all of his aura. Lucario, seeing this as the opportunity to finish his opponent, continued his attack, hitting Mienshao directly with dozens of aura spheres, creating smoke to cover the fighting square. Moments passed for the wind to dissipate the smoke and dust to Lucario's dismay. Mienshao as standing on his two feet staring at Lucario in the eye, half dead. He had never seen anyone survive that amount of damage before.

Lucario, with almost impossible speed; ran up to his opponent and did more combinations of punches and kicks, but this time, aura infused. Mienshao was able to dodge each and every attack Lucario had thrown at him. Lucario couldn't believe this. Mienshao can't still be moving like this after that much damage. Lucario was amazed. Mienshao was able to grab his leg, and slam him to the ground with extensive force. A hole was created by the power of the attack. Mienshao now stood above his defeated opponent.

"Mienshao is the victor!" Loudred screeched, hurting all of the crowds ears in the process. Nobody cared and cheered loudly for Mienshao; who fall to a sitting position due to his wounds. "Everyone, give a round of applause to the new, fighting champion of the world!" Everyone screamed.

Lucario rose up to his knees, unable to stand. The two stared at one another in respect to their skills. Like they swore they would due, they shook hands.

"Your good." Lucario finally spoke.

"You too. I never fought anyone like you." Mienshao replied. "Out of everyone that I fought in my life that wielded aura, you are the most powerful with it. Even greater than me."

"Thanks, but still, I couldn't defeat you."

"Since we got time, I must ask you for a favor Lucario."

"Yea, sure, what is it?"

"In my land, a tyrant is terrorizing the Pokémon. I tried to defeat him, but couldn't win. I ask you if you would return with me after we heal to assist me in taking it down. You are the only one strong enough to stand by my side."

Lucario couldn't believe what the champion just asked. To ask someone who was just defeated by you for help. Lucario had no choice but to agree. He always stood for justice, no matter what was the threat. He nodded his head, too weak to raise his voice over the screaming crowd.

The next morning, Mienshao, wearing the black belt he was rewarded for winning the tournament, was last seen walking out of the gate of the village with Lucario.


	4. Poliwag VS Ekans

**Pokémon Battle:**

**The next battle is of two non-evolved Pokemon. Super Short, and not really detailed; but Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokémon Battle 4:**

**Poliwag VS Ekans**

* * *

The tiny round Pokemon swam peacefully in the lake; enjoying every moment that he can since the weather was perfect. The rest of his family did the same, except for mom and dad; they went out to search for food for dinner while all of his nine brothers and sisters stayed at the lake. All of a sudden, Poliwag heard a loud scream of terror from deep within the lake. Apparently, everyone else did also; swimming as quick as they can, poking out their heads to see where the noise originated. On the far side of the lake; just off of the water, a purple and partly yellow snake had one of Poliwag's younger brothers in his mouth. Everyone began to scream in fear, but only Poliwag reacted; seeing that his parents might not have even hear them. He jumped out of the water and shot a few bubbles at the snake that exploded on contact. In turn, the baby Poliwag was able to break free and jump into the safety of the lake.

The snake hissed in anger. He did not have a meal all day and now his meal got away because of someone else. Ekans decided that it will eat no matter if he as to fight for it. It glared down at Poliwag; but failed to intimidate the tadpole.

Poliwag shot out more bubbles and the snake, but missed when it quickly slid away, back into the woods.

Everyone started to cheer in happiness, but came to a short stop when Ekans jumped from behind Poliwag, causing it to fall down. The Snake made its way to his fallen prey and opened its mouth wide, preparing to devour the tiny water Pokemon.

Poliwag quickly hopped up and began slapping the serpent multiple times in the face, doing nothing more but angering him more. Ekans wrapped his tail around the tadpole's body, squeezing as hard as he could before he felt like his prey could not move any longer, and opened his mouth once again. Drool dripped on Poliwag's body, and just like that, Ekans had finally ate his dinner. All of the Poliwags screamed at the lost of their brother as the snake slowly slid away.


	5. Blaziken VS Gallade

**Pokémon Battle:**

**Alright before people. If you are going to review my story, tell me about how I did and not just make requests for battles please. Also, I like that you all are making requests, but requesting two legendaries battle is harder than you think. More research is put into it. Though for the person that requested Palkia and Dialga, I am eventually going to write it, but I stopped playing/watching Pokemon after gen. 3, so i need to look them up and see how they. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

**This Battle is a Request from phoenixfire1995  
**

* * *

**Pokémon Battle 5:**

**Blaziken VS Gallade**

* * *

The two stared eye to eye. They were friends since they were kids and their families were really close. Unfortunately, something happened recently that had destroyed their families' relationship with one another forever. A few months ago, a meteorite fell from the heavens above. After studying the rock, they elders found out that the Meteorite gives the power to those who possess it unlimited power. The elders argued for weeks on which family should be in possession of the artifact, until they came up with the only solution. The champions of each family fights to the death, and the family that the winner is a member of claims the meteorite. Both Blaziken and Gallade wished it wasn't them two. They were the closest of friends and would do anything for the other. Now they are forced to kill another for the greed for their families.

They did not dare to say a single word between on another as they prepared for battle. Gallade extended his blades while Blaziken's legs and arms poured out intense flames. The last time they were like this was when they were going up against an Aerodactyl that threatened their home. When alone, they are powerful; but when together, they were considered an unstoppable force by all of the other families in the country. Its ironic that they are now going to be the reason for the other's death.

Gallade ran and swung his blades rapidly at his old friend. Blaziken began hopping backwards, moving side to side, evading each attack. Gallade's blade turned black, before the shot out a thin wave of energy. The rooster jumped up, barely dodging the threatening attack, and shooting out a powerful flame. Gallade countered with another night slash that dispersed the flames on contact, and striking his friend.

Blaziken landed on the ground. As he prepared for his next attack, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. When he inspected, he saw blood dripping down where he had been struck. The rooster ignored it, not wanting to waste time in this battle. His flames grew hotter as the blade Pokemon ran towards him for another attack. Blaziken side stepped at Gallade's vertical swing, and then ducked when he followed it with a quick horizontal swing. Seeing this as an opportunity for a counter attack, Blaziken's right arm became engulfed with intense fire as he punched Gallade in the ribs, stunning him momentarily. He then kicked him in the chest, low jumped while spinning, and completed his combo by kicked Gallade in the fist. The power of the attack was strong enough to send Gallade back a few meters; crashing into a tree.

Gallade got up, his body still shook from his opponent's attack. He looked up and saw a stream of fire coming straight for him. He didn't have time to counter it again. His only choice was to raise his barrier. The green shield of light protected Gallade from the fire. When the fire vanished, so did the barrier.

Blaziken got close and tried to punch Gallade with another punch infused with flames; but the psychic Pokemon parried with his elbow blades. Then the two began exchanging punches and kicks. They did this for several minutes until Gallade got tired of it and jumped backwards, and unleashed another wave of thin black energy at the fire rooster, hitting him and causing another wound on his torso. Gallade walked up to his old friend, who was now on his knees due to his injuries. Gallade had a small cut on his face due to their exchanging of blows, but nothing to major. Gallade raised his blades up, preparing for the finishing blow.

Blaziken, refusing to die, quickly punching him on the chin with enough force to launch the psychic warrior in the sky. The fire starter's flames intensified ten-fold as he jumped to land a kick on his opponent in the stomach. Refusing to stop attacking, Blaziken kicked Gallade a few more times, before unleashing a fiery kick that was so hot that the flames were white; tossing Gallade like a rag doll onto the ground.

Blaziken landed in front of Gallade, with a sad look on his face as he stared into the soulless eyes of his former friend. He then turned around and began walking away.

* * *

_On a huge meadow surrounded by mountains and hills, tons of Pokemon gathered. Some played, some gossiped, and others were just relaxing on the peaceful day. Two young children were by themselves underneath an oak tree. One was a tiny red chick whose eyes were filled with determination. The other, a small being with a white body, a green head, and flat, red horns sticking out from both the front and the rear of its head. They stood before each other before the baby Torchic ran forward, attempting to attack. The young Ralts teleported on a tree branch; preparing to counter the attack until the chicken tripped over its own feet, face planting itself to the ground. Seeing as this was the perfect time to counter attack, psychic Pokemon began charging up energy in its mind, then stopped when it heard a snap. The branch that it was standing on snapped, sending the horned Pokemon falling to the ground. A red light lit up inside of the Pokemon's mouth before it shot out small fire bullets. When it stopped, Torchic stood up dumbfounded as its face was covered in smoke. Ralts stood up whipping off dirt from its body. There was silence between the two until a burst of laughter appeared. Torchic and Ralts were laughing at their accidents._

_"Lets be friends!" Torchic said._

_"Definitely!" Ralts responded, "We could be best friends and team up and protect our home!"_

_"Yea, and when we grow up, we are going to be the most powerful there ever was!" Torchic cheered._

_And since then, the two Pokemon grew up with one another, training with one another, and building up their friendship. They did exactly what they said they were going to do. They protected their home on numerous occasions, and became the strongest out of all of the families that lived there. None of them ever knew that they were ever going to be pit up against each other to their death._

* * *

**Just for those who read these short battles, I am taking a small brake so I can focus more on long term stories. But thanks for reading.**


	6. Weedle VS Caterpie

**Pok****é**mon Battle:

**This is a request from one of my high school buddies. Its short, but my buddy asked to make a story line based on some of the battles I wrote, so expect to see a few rematches or references to other battles :)**

* * *

**Pok****é**mon Battle 6:

**Weedle vs Caterpie**

* * *

It was a calm day. Everyone in the forest was either gathering food, sleeping, or taking care of the family. Weedle, on the other hand, was casually squirming through the trees and bushes alone. Weedle was always the oddball in his family. All of his twenty six brothers and sisters always did what father and mother told them to do. Weedle always got punished for wanted to explore the forest, instead of staying within fifty meters of their home like he was told. This was why he decided to just leave one day, and go on his own path.

Weedle was getting hungry though, not eating anything since he left yesterday. So, the first smell of berries that pierced his nose, he went for it. Soon enough, he found himself in front of a small pile of a variety of berries. Weedle began eating when all of a sudden, something came up behind him and pushed him away from the berries.

Weedle angrily turned around, and saw his family's most hated enemy family. Like him, the green bug was alone. By the way that the Caterpie was staring at him, Weedle could tell that it was looking for a fight. The first thing that went through Weedle's mind was what his mother and father always told him and his siblings. "If someone ever threatens you, squirm back home and let the grown-ups do the fighting." Weedle simply ignored it as he went to attack. Weedle charged head first at the green bug, pointing his horn directly at his opponent's head.

Caterpie turned around and began running away, trying his best to get away. His mother and father always told him that their enemy's horns were extremly poisonous, and should try to avoid it at all cost. The first tree that Caterpie got to, he hastily squirmed his way up.

Halfway up the tree, Caterpie looked down to see if the yellow bug was still attempting to attack him, and surely enough, it haven't gave up. The two pokemon soon reached the highest branch of the tree, and there was nowhere left to turn.

The two bug Pokemon looked at one another for a moment before they unleashed their attack. They both shot long sticky stings from their mouths, eventually wrapping eachother up in caccoon of webbing.

Hours past as they both laid there, forcing to hear one another try to break free of the webbings. Not only did their hatred for one another grew, but so did their hunger.


End file.
